Teddy See's Red Over Unequal Punishments
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Unequal Punishments: Bob punishes PJ and Amy takes Teddy in hand. Unequal punishments for the same offense when they are caught sneaking out for dates without permission while on restriction. Disciplinary Spankings ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy See's Red **

I do not own the TV show Good Luck Charlie or the characters. No money is made from this story.

Chapter One

Unequal Punishments

Jason punishes Teddy and PJ unequally for the same offense when they are caught sneaking out for dates without permission.

**Teddy's slack punishment from her mom.**

Well there is this boy on the basketball team and he was part of a game scrimmage.

I just had to stay and watch Spencer play."

"You mean the cute boy who wears those tight short that shows off his tight heine."

"Mom! Yeah that's him, so now you see why I was late, right?" Teddy said.

"Okay, here's the deal, Teddy. You still snuck out when you and your brother, PJ were both still on restriction for the supermarket incident."

"I know mom. But …"

"That's enough young lady. I'm afraid you still have to be punished."

"You're to take down and clean al the screens and wash down all the window sills in the next two weeks."

"But, mom they stink."

"I know that is why they need to washed down and scrubbed with soap and water."

Teddy brushed her blonde hair out of her face and turned to leave her parent's bedroom.

Amy swatted Teddy's butt with her hand, right across the bottom seat of both cheeks held snugly in her stylish, short, stone-khaki skirt.

"OOCH" Teddy reached back and rubbed the sting out of her behind with a smile for her mother.

Meanwhile in Pj's room another conversation was going on.

"Well dad I went out because Charlotta was playing in the volleyball regional's."

"The cute girl with the long blond hair."

"Yeah dad, the tall one with the pert butt, especially in her tight shorts with the bikini panty line."

"You see PJ, that's why I told Teddy the other day her shorts were attracting unwanted attention to her butt with her own visible panty line." Bob said feeling vindicated.

"Go get'em tiger, PJ's dad said as he popped him on the butt.

"Your punishment is to play games with your siblings instead of watching TV or listening to music for the next two weeks."

Amy decided it was time for a meeting of the minds with her hubbie, Bob. Behind closed doors it was time to discuss what she saw as unequal punishments and favoritism towards the boy.

"Problem, sweetie" Bob asked

"Yeah there is a problem." Amy answered

"What are you talking about?" Bob asked

"I am talking about the lame ass punishment you gave our son, PJ." Amy said

"Oh honey is that all, he had a good reason to leave the house." Bob said

"I am talking about unequal punishments, mister." Amy shot back.

"Teddy said you gave PJ a slap on the wrist playing games with Charlie and Gabe."

"Well, what punishment did you give Teddy?" Bob quizzed his wife.

"Teddy was given extra diaper duty for two weeks. Stinky window screens vs. playing games with his siblings. "she angrily informed her husband.

Bob shot back a blow across the bow.

"While we're at it does Teddy have to wear her blue jeans too tight in the bottom showing her visible panty line?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean, Amy, have you noticed you can even determine the shape of her butt cheeks? Bob said.

He was none to happy to see the unladylike display nor the thought of the boys watching his maturing daughter's bottom on panty review.

"What are you looking at her butt for Bob? Amy said.

Once again Bob found himself once again apologizing to his wife. This time it was about the unequal punishment deal to his oldest daughter, Teddy R. This had come to light when younger brother Gabe had commented on how PJ's punishment was so much slacker than his sisters. He was stirring the pot until it simmered to a boil. Teddy stomped out in search of her mother with a big pout across her blond haired framed face.

**Family Meeting**

Teddy and PJ were sitting in the den on the family couch called to a meeting of their parents after Teddy had complained to her mother.

Gabe comments on how PJ's punishment was so much slacker than his sister's. He was stirring the pot until it simmered to a boil. Soon Teddy and PJ were sitting in the den on the family couch called to a meeting of their parents.

"Apparently your sister, Teddy thinks there is a double standard and your mom agrees with her." Bob said.

"What, this is bogus mom. Dad already punished me." PJ spoke up.

Teddy just stood there and nodded in agreement with her mother shaking her long bond hair as she felt vindicated.

"Your mother and I agree that the two of you have been given unequal punishment.

"Yes that's right and it's unfair!" Teddy stated with her hands on hips.

"Hey, I didn't pick my punishment dad did." PJ said his hand in the air.

"Since you think you got an unequal punishment, Teddy you will now be punished by your father."

"What, mom already gave me my punishment. This is really unfair!" Teddy whined.

"Hey you wanted to appeal your punishment. You made your bed sister." PJ said

"Just a minute, PJ your mother is going to carry out your revised punishment."

PJ looked over at Teddy with that sibling fight look on his face and Teddy reciprocated wrestling each other to the floor.

"Knock it off we are sick of your bickering, now get off your brother, young lady and go with your father for some over due old fashioned punishment."

The wrestling match on the floor had been the last straw.

"But mom, Teddy questioned.

"But nothing it's time we had a talk with our oldest who act like our youngest." Their Mom said. Bob nodded in agreement at Amy's new solution.

Teddy and PJ's mom walked over to the chalkboard on the refrigerator writing their new punishment, which caused both the teen siblings to sit open mouth on the couch while their dad scratched his head nervously.

PJ and Teddy looked at each other and then up at their serious faced that scared both of them to their core. "MOM!" the oldest Duncan siblings said in unison as they stared in disbelief what their mom had written under their name.

End of Chapter One

Enjoy and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Good Luck When Teddy See's Red

I do not own the TV Show Good Luck Charlie or the characters. No money is made from this story.

Author Note: Before I move on I want to acknowledge the comments as well as the PM's I have received and welcome your continued comments as chapters are posted. Please also let me know your interest in this adventure continuing.

**The Refrigerator Communicator**

Part Two

Teddy and PJ walked over to the chalkboard that covered the front of the refrigerator. There in chalk writing their new punishment was written, which caused both the teen siblings to sit open their mouth while their dad seemed whipped by the forces of his wife on the couch scratching his head dumbfound by the turn of events..

PJ and Teddy looked at each other and then up and their serious faces denoted the real trouble they were in and it obviously scared both of them that scared both of them to their core. "MOM!" the oldest Duncan siblings cried out in unison as they stared in disbelief what their mom had written under their names. "A spanking!"

The youngest male Duncan brother's ears perked up ceasing on the opportunity available from this unexpected fortune for a peeper. It was obvious the seriousness of the punishment would mean they both would take place in his parents bedroom. He quickly left the house saying he was going down the street to have dinner with a friend.

Mom and dad both looked relieved as that meant they would have complete privacy to deal with their two teen terrors that were out of sort as Charlie was with her grandparents. However, Teddy and PJ looked at each other that told of the reality of their fate and both swallowed hard knowing there would be no reason to tone down their spankings.

It was very interesting, but not if you really looked at who the kids were more scared of that it would be Mrs. Duncan, mom to the teens who would be administering the spankings. This became apparent when their father stood u and said.

"Hey I am washing my hands of this! I am going to the sports bar to watch the game."

PJ and Teddy were frightened even a little more anew and that is unwelcomed news.

While there was humiliation in store for both wayward teens, part of that would not be seeing the other spanked. That is why Teddy heard her mom lay down what was going to happen.

"Young lady you are to go to your room and put on one of your short teddy and panties and sit on your bed.

"Y-yes ma'am." Teddy obeyed and left to go upstairs to her room to change into her teddy. As she climbed the stairs she lamented about just how thin the panties were that went with her teddy, though they did provide good coverage of her still growing teen bottom.

PJ now alone with his mom heard her dreaded words.

"You, young man, march up to your bedroom, change out of his blue and jeans and out on a pair of tennis shorts and meet me in my bedroom mister." It's time to get a few things straight!" Amy said.

PJ realized the seriousness of his situation. His dad was gone, Gabe was out of the house too and his sister was in her room awaiting her first spanking in her teen years just like he was about to experience.


	3. Chapter 3

3, Teddy See's Red

Disclaimers in Part One

Part Three:

Not ten minutes later P.J. was dressed as ordered and had reported to his parent's room.

"Now, P.J. to take care of you". Mrs. Duncan tersely said.

P.J. squirmed over his mother's lap as she had taken him by surprise when she immediately had pulled down his shorts to his objections before his spanking had begun. The teen boy didn't sound very grown up as he whined and feared for his soon to be a man slightly hairy ass, in a panic that would have been comical if his super mom turned disciplinary mom didn't have her formidable maple hairbrush in her hand..

"No, Please: You'll hurt me with that!" P.J. begged his usually understanding mom.

Amy Duncan predicted to him, "You'll squeal just like a girl getting it on they're ass for the first time in a very long time, but you'll bear up to it just the same! Now, quit stalling young man and reach back, pull your underpants down and bare you're bottom!" His mom demanded.

Mrs. Duncan picked up her flat backed wooden hairbrush and plunged it down onto his  
butt cheeks turned pink quickly as a hard volley of swats and cracks against his bottom.

Meanwhile, Teddy dressed in her short teddy and matching panties sat up in her bed and her ears perked up, shocked as she heard cracks of wood against bottom flesh instead of flesh on flesh. A tightening in her stomach started her tummy churning with bubbles.

Then, in very short order his shorts and underpants slid further down to his ankles from his wiggling around he was doing with his bottom which became the color of a bright red apple and stung like he had sat on a bee's nest.

After:

As P.J.'s bottom was consumed with a deep in the meat sting the spanking soon  
covered his entire quickly swelling bottom and he was lost in a river of tears. Surely his bottom was bleeding he thought. However, it really wasn't as his punishment came to an end. His rear-end a bright cherry red, but while Amy had given him quite a blistering his bottom swollen, but she was confident at the most he might have a couple purple across bruises across both cheeks. However, his sore butt would make sitting upon it quite a core for the next couple of days.


End file.
